


This Time I'm Not Leaving Without You

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meant To Be, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bar is closed." His voiced carried down to where she stood but it sounded different, hoarser. She guessed a fractured larynx did that to you.</p><p>"Good thing I'm not a customer then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I'm Not Leaving Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was supposed to be a small drabble and after I posted it Skye just kept talking and I had to write the rest! I hope you are not mad I’m reposting it! :P

 

 

**~This Time I'm Not Leaving You~**

 

 

Eight years after that fateful day he had pulled the bag off of her head and Skye still couldn't believe what her life had come to. Finding a family, losing a lover, rebuilding an organisation for the right cause. Still though, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

She had swore to Coulson that she would stick by his side as long as he needed her and kept true to it. But now it was time for her to get off of fighting crime for a while.

 

In those years she stayed with Shield, Skye never dared to open up to another man again. There might have been the occasional one night stands but nothing too serious. _Not after him._ She wasn't really up to the idea of getting hurt. 

 

The first few years were just pure anger and rage, she wanted to tear him apart, to make him hurt just as much as she did. So she focused on her training and on missions, losing herself in work. She was turning cold and everyone around her saw it. 

 

It wasn't until Natasha had pointed out that he probably did hurt as much as she did, more than she could imagine even, that she finally could let go of some of the pain. Skye took her word for it, if someone knew what it was like to be brainwashed and misled that was Agent Romanoff. After that she reached the point she understood what had happened. Understood yes, but not forgive. It would take more that his Shield file for her to forgive what he did.

 

She knew Shield took him away; at the stage he was they deemed him incapable for any more damage so he was out with probation. Truth be told Grant Ward was so broken the doctor had told Coulson it would take years for Ward to find himself. Halting the car into a stop outside the bar she turned the engine off.

 

This wasn't her van but it did its job. Early into their father/daughter relationship Skye found out that Coulson was very protective. So when she told him that she was driving all the way down here in her van he veto it and told her that she was getting one of his cars.

 

Because yeah, now he had a collection, courtesy of Tony Stark. She always teased him that he was going through middle life crisis and he always gave her that glare full of love. Thus how she ended up with the shiny black Camaro. She wouldn't complain though.

 

She took a deep breath and got out of the car, it was now or never. According to the agents that supervised him he had opened a bar and was leading a quiet life. That was all he wanted for years anyway, a quiet life away from everything and everyone that hurt him. They checked on him regularly but so far he did nothing to alarm them. She pushed the door and the bell chimed above her head.

 

"The bar is closed." His voiced carried down to where she stood but it sounded different, hoarser. She guessed a fractured larynx did that to you.

 

"Good thing I'm not a customer then." She said, her boots hitting the wooden floor the only sound in the room.

 

"Skye." He wiped around to look at her, surprise written all over his face. This didn't feel how she expected it would. Didn't feel like it at all! She always thought there would be tears and shouting and pain. Instead there was only that sweet feeling of serenity, the feeling of belonging somewhere. "What are you doing here?" She smiled and perched herself on a bar stool.

 

"I heard there was this amazing bar down here." She took him in, the familiar face that brought her both so much love and pain wrapped in one. He looked thinner, nothing like the wall of muscle she remembered. Oh, the muscles were still there, just not in that 'I'm Agent Grant Ward' way. His face though, he looked peaceful, relaxed, like he was at home. "So I thought what the hell? Go have a drink." She teased, he rubbed a hand over his chin. He had a beard now, it looked good on him.

 

"What can I get you then?" He smiled in return and something stirred inside her.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

 

 

 

Grant placed the beer in front of her. "So what brings you down here?" 

 

"Shield is back up and running, everything has fallen into place, May and Coulson finally tied the knot and I thought it was time to set some things straight." He nodded and filled two shot glasses handing one to her. She took it gratefully and let the hard liqueur burn down her throat. They would need alcohol for this. A lot of it! 

 

"We need to talk." 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

They moved from the bar to one of the booths. It was still early for the bar to open so they had time, maybe if they didn't get too trashed Grant would be able to work. So beer bottles on one hand and tequila in the other they settled down side by side. For a few moments no one said anything until Skye broke the silence. 

 

"I read your file." She could see him stiffen in the limelight of the room but she couldn't say she felt sorry she did. Reading that file was quite the eye opener. "I'm not sorry about it, but I think it's time to lay our cards open. Do you want me to start?" He took a deep sip from his beer and nodded. It would be hard for both of them but this was like a band aid. They needed to rip it off quickly if they wanted to move on. 

 

 

"So as you know I'm an 084." She explained but that was nothing he didn't know already. "And quite literally an alien. It was no surprise for any of us so when my 'powers' manifested everyone were quick to reassemble and move on. But let me start from the beginning.

 

"I'm not as perfect as you think I am, Grant. I'm not that angel with the halo you seem to have put on a pedestal. I was in and out of foster homes since I was just a baby and not all of them were nice. Agent Avery had made sure to move me every few months but that was all. The things I saw in there." She sook her head grimacing as memories that had been locked away years ago came rushing back.

 

"People-" Her breath hitched and his fingers brushed against hers in a comforting manner. "People can be so cruel you know. Abuse doesn't always mean physical violence. Doesn't always mean bruises and broken bones. I learned that early on, it could be anything from reminding you that you are all alone, nothing but an orphan to just making you do things you shouldn't. I'm thankful I was never the kind of girl that looked all that beautiful in my teenaged years; otherwise I would have been so screwed!" She snorted bitterly and he filled the shot glasses again. 

 

"I was out of the system by the time I reached sixteen and stumbled upon Miles. He was such a nice guy but full of his own shit. We kind of hit it off, we were both damaged the same way and that seemed to bring us together. Nothing was easy of course, Miles was hooked on smoking pot and I think after some point I was too. So that's how the next four years of our lives rolled.

 

"And somewhere along that hot mess you people had to stick your noses in my business and turn my world upside down! Make me doubt myself and the things I believed in."

 

"If it makes it any better you turned my world upside down too." He offered weakly. "But in the good way."

 

"I never said the change was bad." She offered back and meant it. The team was the best damn thing to ever happen to her. "Trust me betraying you that first time was not easy. You more than anyone else, silly as it might sound my heart did funny things where you were concerned. Even that early on I was torn between betraying you or Miles. Sadly my history with him was bigger so just this once that side of me won. Your look when you found me at his place. God I'll never forget that look, I was sure you hated me." 

 

"I didn't. I was just hurt by the fact that someone I trusted had let me down once again. First my family, then John." He trailed off. "I kept praying to a God I don't even believe in that you wouldn't do that." She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. She wanted to cry, she honestly did, but her tears had dried up years ago.

 

"I'm sorry." She breathed trying to hold back and he pulled her in his arms. Skye wasn't the emotional type of girl but she had bottled up all those things way too long. "So, so sorry." Years of pent up emotions finally flowed her, she felt like she was drowning. And still she wished for those tears but they never came.

 

"You shouldn't be." He said kissing her forehead."If someone in here has to beg for forgiveness on their knees it's me not you. I was the one that sold you all out." 

 

"Should I continue?" Her voice was low as if she was afraid that he wouldn't want to hear. 

 

"Please do!"

 

"Things got a little better after a while but you know how it goes. We were never meant to catch a break and things kept getting more messed up. By the time Shield fell and I discovered you were one of the bad guys I had bottled up so many things that I couldn't keep my feelings in check. I remember sitting it that bathroom floor crying my eyes out because I knew you lied and I could not depend on you. I knew you were going to leave and betray me and I knew you'd take a piece of me with you." His arms tighten around her and she took a deep breath, trying to get a grip of herself as images of what had happened came back. 

 

 

"I didn't know how to feel after AC took you away. I was so angry it took me years to work through it. It wasn't until I had to deal with my biological father myself that I truly saw the world around me. As it turns out life is not always black and white, there are other colours too. You were right you know, about that dark part of me. You don't know what survival is until you have to take another life to save yourself and the people you love and I _had_ to kill my father. He was a threat to all of us." 

 

"And that's what brought you here?" He asked his voice barely a whisper. 

 

"That's exactly what brought me here. I won't lie to you Grant, I've had some 'adventures' since you were gone but it all came back to you. I couldn't really keep living my life, lying to myself that I don't have feelings for you. It wasn't fair to the other men in my life and it wasn't fair to me either. They wanted more and I couldn't give them that. Someone else already had my heart." She pour them new shots. "Your turn." She ordered handing him a glass.

 

"You know what happened." He whispered darkly reaching for the tequila bottle again. "My family life was a mess. Abusive brother, non existence parents that wanted to protect their golden child, that kind of thing. They send me away and then after Garret found me it became worse. I spend half my years believing I owned things to all these people, that I should be thankful they found me good enough to put up with. I was treated the same way someone treats a race horse." She heard the change in his voice, the anger crawling in. She couldn't blame him though, she felt the same. "And then you came along, with your strong ideas of what's right and wrong and how the world should be and I just couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop that warm heat that was melting the ice inside me and I knew, I just knew that you were going to burn me." 

 

"It's not going to be easy." She said taking a long sip. They had so many shit to work out it wasn't even funny.

 

"It never is. You hear about true love and how it always solves every problem but it's not like that, Skye. Real life is hardly easy. I redeemed myself to Coulson, I apologised to all of you but I still feel like it's not enough." 

 

"Nat says it will never be until you forgive yourself. It took her years of self loathing and the battle of New York to forgive herself and she did way worse than you." 

 

"She told me the exact same thing, you know."Skye turned to face him surprised. Natasha had said nothing about talking to him. 

 

"She did?" He was about to say something when the back door burst open and a brunette Skye's age walked in. 

 

"Bet he's still down the house playin' with the damn dog." She huffed, though there was no anger in her voice. Her fingers ran over her phone's screen. "It's a miracle this business is still runnin'!" She said to herself completely oblivious to the other two people in the room. 

 

"That's no way to talk about your boss, Penelope!" Grant called from the booth they were sitting. 

 

"I've said worse!" She left her bag on the bar and swirled to face him turning the lights on, clearly there was no chance they'd talk anymore but Skye was okay with it. This was enough for today. 

 

Surprise covered the brunette's face as her eyes fell on Skye, sitting beside Ward closer than what would be considered appropriate by Coulson. "You brought a girl home?" She squealed in delight. "I thought I'd never see the day!" She skipped to them, Skye had a feeling she would like Penelope. 

 

"Actually she brought herself here." He said smiling softly down at Skye. She could only smile back. The back door opened again and an older woman walked in. 

 

"Ma! Come see! Doug brought a girl home!" She teased making them laugh. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

 _'Doug'_ Skye mouthed to Ward as Penny (that's what she liked people to call her she said) and her mother let them be and moved to the kitchen to start preparing for tonight. Something about football and chicken wings, Skye wasn't sure. 

 

"I wanted a fresh start and my other name held way too much baggage to bring it with me here." He explained shrugging. "It was actually Natasha's idea, she did the same when she became a Shield agent." 

 

"It suits you." She teased and pecked his cheek. 

 

"You will probably be tired." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Where are you staying?" 

 

"Uhm I have no idea." She said awkwardly. "I kind of packed a bag and left. Didn't really thought of actually making reservations, you know how I roll!" She gave him one of those smirks she used to have only for him back when they were still a team. 

 

"I have a spare bedroom if you want to crash at my place." He offered praying to every God available at the moment that she would agree. 

 

"I would love that." She nodded and he did a small victory dance inside. Every second spend with her it would be a second he treasured.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

It was a ten minutes drive to his house and that was all she needed to call up Coulson and let him know she was fine. 

 

"Yes, I know." She said loudly rolling her eyes. 

 

 _"And I want you to call me every three hours or else I'm sending an extraction team."_ His anxious voice reached her through the speaker. 

 

"Dad!" She whined and then smiled because she knew he was smiling too. It was a long way coming but after almost a decade together Skye saw him as a father and after they took down her biological one, Coulson asked her if maybe she wanted to make it official. So a few weeks later they signed the papers that made them an actual family now by law too. There had been a small argument if Skye should take Coulson's or May's last name but Melinda took pity on the poor man and let him be."I'm not calling you every three hours!" 

 

 _"That's okay, baby girl."_ Melinda's voice traveled down the phone line. "He's just worried. How're things down there?" She asked indifferently but Skye knew better. She was fishing for details.

 

"Everything's fine." She said as Grant pulled up his driveway. They had decide to drive separately so she could take her car too. "I'll call you later, okay?" She disconnected the line before they could protest. She loved them but if they had it their way they would never hang up and Skye kind of wanted to be with Ward right now. 

 

 

"Nice place you've got there, Doug!" She teased as she got out of her car. She would have never guessed he was the farm house with a white picket fence type of guy. But she could see the appeal of the quiet life here, the fresh air, the beautiful colors of summer around them. She would gladly give up her life in New York to live here. With him. 

Funny how that idea didn't scared her anymore, in anyway. It was actually something she would welcome if ever given the chance.

 

"You think?" He smirked as they climbed up the steps. "I renovated it myself, just finished it up actually." She let out a low whistle as he led them inside. It was much more beautiful, with creamy walls and a fireplace and all kinds of warm colors that made it feel like home. 

 

"It looks amazing." She whispered awe colouring her voice. 

 

"Wait till you see the rest!" He said excited and pulled her along with him upstairs. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

A small ball of fur attacked them as soon as they walked into the kitchen, barking up a storm and running around them. Grant laughed and kneeled on the ground, the puppy ran up to him wiggling its tail happily. 

 

"Skye, this is Max." He laughed as he pointed to the mutt in his arms. "Max, this is Skye." The puppy finally seemed to caught up to the fact that there was someone else on the house too and made a run for her.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

Half an hour later and with Max in tow he had given her the full tour of the house and Skye was honestly in love. "So how did you wind up with a house like this?" She asked as they sat on the couch, cup of coffee in hand and Max laying by their feet. The buzz from the shots had died down by now and Skye was almost thankful for that. Alcohol was good but not combined with an empty house and a bed in three feet radius. They had to sort out their shit before something like that happened.

 

"It was my grandmother's actually." He frowned and Skye reached over, a lone finger tracing the lines on his forehead. 

 

"I don't like it when you frown." She smiled softly. "You look much more handsome when you smile." The change was instant, his face lighten up with one of the most beautiful smiles ever given. "You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to, you know." 

 

"I do though. Gramsy was such a nice person. She was the only good thing I want to remember from my family. But she died a few years after I joined Shield and left me this house. It was barely standing when I got here. It took me a good few years to make it look exactly how I wanted it, to make it a home." _For them_ , he thought but left the words unsaid. Because every time he fixed something in the property his mind raced back to Skye and how much he'd like for her to join him here. Have a family maybe, if they weren't too damaged.

 

"I love it." She said with a happy sigh and something skirted inside him. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

 

Grant showed her around some more but he had to head back to the bar eventually. She assured him that she would be alright by herself. She needed a hot shower and a few hours of sleep because driving all the way down here had tire her out. Skye would do it again in a heartbeat though, no one could give her the freedom that car offered her in those eighteen hours. She felt like her old self again.

 

By the time she woke up it was already dark outside. She took extra time in picking her clothes and curling her hair. Why? She had no idea.

 

Scratch that she had a very good idea, she just didn't want to admit it.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

The place was buzzing with people when she got there. She pushed her way through the crowd and perched herself on a bar stool. Penny was the first to spot her and gave her a warm smile. "Skye!" She yelled, her voice reaching Skye easily. "Droppin' by to check on the boyfriend?" She teased winking impishly. 

 

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said quickly, too quickly actually. 

 

" _Yet_!" Skye rolled her eyes and finally grabbed Grant's attention. 

 

"Feeling better?" He asked placing a beer in front of her. 

 

"I do." She nodded smiling shyly. Their eyes met for a brief second and she felt butterflies messing up her stomach. 

 

"Doug!" The booming voice starlet them both and they turn to face an elderly man. "Who's the pretty young thing and why haven't you introduce me yet?" He said flirtatiously. Grant tried to find his words but before he could say anything a voice interrupted them from behind.

 

"Uncle Jo!" Penny was the one to save them. "This is _Skye._ " She said stressing Skye's name a little more than necessary. 

 

"Skye?" He asked raising an eyebrow. " _The_ Skye?" His eyes went wide as he took her in. "You sure know how to pick 'em, kid." He said turning to face a blushing Grant. Well, look at that, big bad Agent Grant Ward was blushing and looking good while doing so. He was cute when he was embarrassed. 

 

"Everyone seems to know me but I don't know anyone." Skye mumbled as she brought her beer to her lips. 

 

"We've heard so much about you, sweetie, that you are practically family." Penny bumped her shoulder softly and went back to her work.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

 

"So..." Skye trailed off as they made their way to his house. It was a nice warm night and she wanted to walk. Grant was more than happy to walk with her. "You've talked about me to your friends here." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

 

 

"Just a little bit." He smiled throwing a sideway glance her way. "I hope you didn't mind though. I mean after six years these people are family. They know everything about me, it looked pointless to leave out of my story the only part that really mattered." 

 

"You told them everything?" She asked surprised turning to face him as they came to a stop. 

 

"Everything." He said shaking his head softly. "Uncle Jo was my grandfather's best friend. He knew what was going on with my family, I only needed to fill him on what happened later. But these people?" He stopped for a second, looking for the right word. "They _love me_ , Skye. Me! Not some war machine." He said finally. "The good, the bad and all the things in between." Something dark flashed in her eyes and it didn't escape him. 

 

"I loved you." She whispered picking up her pace again. "I loved every side of you and you betrayed me." 

 

"And I regret it every single day!" He shouted after her. "I regret not turning myself in, not telling everythingto Coulson, not falling on my knees to beg you for forgiveness!" She ignored him and kept walking. This was too soon, she couldn't deal with it now. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

Avoiding someone when you lived in their home proved hard for Skye. Grant got out of the house as much as he could, coming up with excuses about doing this or that. She didn't called him on his bullshit though, she needed the time away from him. 

 

Two days in their little fight she couldn't take it anymore. She'd have to talk it out with him. Skye took a quick shower and made her way downstairs ready to face the music. But apparently Ward knew she needed her space and gave it to her. 

 

At least it looked that way since he was nowhere to be seen. Max though, was laying by the door snoozing. His ears perked up and his tail wiggled happily when he saw her. "Guess it's you and me then?" He gave her a sort bark. "Wanna go for a walk?"

 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/

 

 

It wasn't exactly a walk, it was more of Max dragging her along the way to God knows where and her following helplessly. She played along though smiling down at the cute dog. Honestly she shouldn't have put so much faith on him because he got them lost. 

 

"Skye!" Relief washed over her as she heard the familiar voice. "What are you doing down here?" Penny jogged up to them, stoping right before her. 

 

"I wanted to take a walk and Max wanted to come along." She explained smiling. "Eventually we lost our way because I don't know the area and Max, well, he's not so bright." She teased and the dog barked as if he agreed with everything she said. 

 

"Somethin' happened last night?" Penny asked as they moved to sit on a bench. 

 

"No, why?" Skye was a good liar when she wanted to be. Today wasn't one of those days though so Penny saw through that. 

 

"I saw Doug earlier." Penny stated seriously. "He was in one of his moods so I knew better than to push him. But he gets like that only when he's thinkin' about his past." 

 

"We had an argument." Skye admitted, head hanging low. 

 

"I suspected as much." Penny shook her head smiling sadly. "Look I know it's not my place but hear me out." She took Skye's hands in her own and squeezed them softly. "I know what happened between you two and trust me he wasn't kind to himself when he told me everything. But I also know that he regrets every single decision he ever made." 

 

"He told me as much." 

 

"I don't think you understand just how much he loves you. Or maybe you're not ready for it." Penny offered kindly. "But I've sat through way too many drunken nights with him to doubt his feelings for you."

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/ 

 

Penny walked her back to the house and laid down the law for her. She told Skye everything about Grant, about his feelings and told her that if she was here only to hurt him than she'd better pack her things up and take off. He had went through enough as it was. 

 

With that in mind Skye settled on the couch and powered up her laptop. She answered to a bunch of work related e-mails, messaged Coulson back to let him know that she was still alive and breathing and send a quick private message on Facebook to Fitz asking him for advice. If there was someone that knew about forgiveness that was Leo. He had made his peace with Ward years ago. She had her answer a few short minutes later. 

 

_'I can't tell you what to do, Skye. It's up to you, if you can imagine your life without him then maybe you should head back. If not...'_

 

His words were straight forward and crystal clear. Could she really imagine the rest of her life without him? She could go back home, make up with Miles again, have a few children and a beautiful house. The only problem was that when she thought about children, _her children_ , they looked nothing like Miles.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt strong arms wrapping under her knees, lifting her up easily. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and slipped her arms around him as he moved her up the stairs. "I thought you would never come back." She said sleepily making him laugh. "I was kind of bummed since I had so many things to tell you."

 

"Really?" He asked, dropping her on her bed softly. 

 

"Please don't leave." She grabbed his hand, pulling him down to lay beside here. "I'm sorry I was an asshole. I've forgiven you, mostly, but there's still a part of me that holds back." 

 

"It's not easy for me either, Skye." He caressed her cheek softly. "For every single thing you hate me, I hate my self twice as much."

 

"I'm scared." She admitted. "I'm scared that I will open up and I'll get hurt again and I can't do that! I won't survive a broken heart a second time." 

 

"You think I'm not?" He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm scared that I'll screw this up again. That you will never forgive me and I'll spend the rest of my life alone. I deserve it of course but that doesn't mean I want to."

 

 

"We've made such a mess." A sigh slipped from her lips. 

 

"Can we make it better?" He pleaded with her, kissing her mouth. 

 

"I think we can." She kissed him back slowly. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

After their talk things became easier for them. They settled into a comfortable routine, hanging at the bar, watching movies, talking about themselves, having some very intense make out sessions that Ward cut way too short for her taste. Skye hadn't felt so happy in a while.

 

"What are you thinking?" He came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

"Nothing." She turned to face him. "Kiss me." She ordered and he brought their lips together. His hands traveled down her back and he grabbed her bottom lifting her up effortlessly. Skye tried to choke the deep moan that ripped through her but failed miserably.

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he placed her on top of the bar. "You'll be the death of me." He groaned as her hands reached under his shirt, tracing his heated flesh. 

 

"Will I?" She chuckled softly as she placed feathery kisses on his neck. Their lips collided in another kiss as his fingers slipped under her own shirt. Oh they were going to second base! Yay! 

 

_Man, had she lowered her expectations!_

 

The back door bursted open before she could actually shove her hand down his pants though. 

 

"Hey!" Penny called passing them by. "This is no place to get frisky!" She laughed when Skye flipped her the bird still kissing Grant. 

 

"Rain check?" He asked pulling back slightly, lips hovering over hers. 

 

"Rain check." She sighed as they fixed each other's clothes.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

He didn't realise how fast the days went by but eventually she would have to go back to New York. Not that he wanted her to leave, but he knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from her family for too long. Today was one of the few nights she didn't come down to the bar to visit him and he was growing angsty about it. 

 

 

Grant wasn't surprised by how well the people of the town had taken on her. Everybody loved Skye but no one as much as he did. The idea of her leaving him again was unbearable. He went too long without her in his life, without any light to guide him and Grant had no idea how he would go back to that. Back to the darkness that was his world before her.

 

Removing his boots he made his way up the stairs quietly. It was a hot night and he felt his shirt clinging to his body. Maybe he should take a quick shower and then get to bed. A soft moan coming from her room stopped him dead on his tracks. He took a deep breath and shook his head, he probably imagined it. Just as he was about to walk away he heard it again. 

 

His legs moved on their own accord and led him to her bedroom. The door was slightly open and he had a perfect view of her soft body wrapped in a white sheet. Was she- Oh dear Lord she was sleeping naked. The universe must really hate him, Grant was sure of that. God knows he tried to be a gentleman and keep his hands off of her but she was making it hard, damn it! 

 

The tiny shorts, the skin tight tank tops, mini skirts, parading around wearing his shirts, always brushing against him every chance she got. Sometimes it was innocent but other times? 

 

She would press her body so close to him he could actually feel the heat radiating from her. They had shared a few kisses, mind blowing kisses, but he didn't want to rush into anything. Not when he wasn't sure what she planned to do. Because he couldn't start something only for her to pack up and leave. Skye though, was pushing all his buttons. Especially after their talk. 

 

"Grant!" The weak whimper brought him out of his musings and his eyes snapped back to her form. She seemed to be still asleep, dreaming of him as it looked like. Something swelled inside him at the idea that he was starring in her dreams. "Please!" Her hands twisted unconsciously on the sheets around her and her legs fell apart, exposing her to him. 

 

Grant couldn't take it anymore. He moved to sit beside her on the bed and his hands reached to push a strand of hair out of her face. His name fell from her lips again and again as his fingers trailed down her body, caressing the soft skin gently."Skye." He murmured in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck. "Wake up." She hummed and her head lolled to the side, giving him better access. 

 

The room was hot or maybe that was just him being suffocated by her very presence. Her body, her voice, the way she smelled, it was clouding his mind. His fingers wrapped around her breast kneading the silky flesh softly and her back arched off of the bed. That was enough to rouse her from her sleepy state and her eyes fluttered open. She gave a deep moan as his lips trailed down wrapping around a hard nipple. "Grant." Her breath hitched as he worked her body into a frenzy, her fingers slipping within his hair. "Oh please!" She begged as his hand slide between her thighs caressing her wetness. 

 

He brought his mouth back to hers and groaned when her walls quivered around his fingers. He couldn't get enough of her, his forehead rested against hers as he helped her ride it out. "You are naked." He whined and she laughed softly. 

 

"Then you need to get naked too." She sat up, the sheet falling away from her body,leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. Straddling his hips she pulled his shirt off, fingers trailing down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. It was her turn to groan as her hand wrapped around his already hard shaft. "Is that for me?" She whispered huskily in his ear. He nodded burying his face in the crook her neck as she stroked him. "I want to hear the words. Tell me!" She ordered, her teeth digging on the skin of his shoulder leaving a perfect mark. 

 

"Always for you." Grant growled and flipped them around, pressing her against the mattress. Skye pushed his jeans as far they could go and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

 

"Good." She moaned as he slipped inside her without a second thought. There was no foreplay, they did enough of them the last few days. He moved slowly, deliberately almost, drawling out their pleasure. He waited way too long to have her like this, he would make her remember it.

 

He wanted to stay like this forever, trapped inside her body trying to show her exactly what she meant to him. "Grant!" She gasped as he hit a sensitive spot within her, grabbing her hands in his he pulled them over her head lacing their finger together. 

 

"Say it again." He begged burying his face in her throat, breathing her in, praising her skin with kisses. "Please, say my name again." 

 

"Grant!" She cried out making him thrust harder against her. That was what she needed, the way she wanted it. Skye was so close, so very close if only he would give her a little more. "Please, Grant." Heart pounding inside her chest as he worked her body up. Her thighs wrapped tighter around his waist as her hips rose to meet his thrust for thrust. 

 

"You are beautiful." He panted softly as his gaze met hers. "God, you are so fucking beautiful!" His hand slipped between them tracing her sensitive nub and that was enough. Her orgasm shot through her like a bolt of lighting and left her breathless, tremors running over her body. A few moments later her followed her too. It was the first time in her entire life that Skye felt so exhausted. Grant tried to move but she pulled him back against her. 

 

"Please don't!" She mumbled, running a hand between his hair. "Just stay like this for a few moments." She moaned as he settled back over her, his heavy body pressing her down. If she had to die now she would go happy. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/

 

They didn't talk much, most of their night was spend making love and taking naps. Skye snuggled closer to his side, she was tired there was no question there, but the good kind of tired. The one that left you satisfied and helped you sleep easily. "Don't go into work tomorrow." The words were spoken quietly, barely audible. 

 

"Hmmm?" His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. 

 

"Don't go to the bar tomorrow." She repeated louder this time. "Stay with me, here." His gaze met hers and he searched her eyes for a moment. "I can make it worth your time." The grin she gave him held only promises of sinful things. 

 

"Okay." The answers was choked as she leaned down to kiss him. Deep and slow, pouring all of her love for him in it. She wanted to stay here, forever in this moment with him. Forget that he betrayed her, forget what he was, what she was, the bad things both did. They could be just Skye and Grant in this room, nothing more, nothing less. 

 

 

"Tell me I'm the only." She laughed softly as she settled herself on his hips. Wrapped only in that white sheet he found her earlier, hair a wild mess, lips swollen from all the kissing, eyes sparkling. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever had the pleasure to see. "Tell me you would give anything for me." She knew he would do it in a heartbeat. He would give his life if it meant she would be safe. 

 

"You are more than that." He murmured, his hand on the back of her neck, bringing their lips together.

 

"What am I then?" She asked as they pulled apart in need of air.

 

"Your lips are my country and your body is my religion. You are my entire universe." She laughed again and adjusted her body over his. His answer satisfied her. Now it was her turn to satisfy him.

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ 

 

Sleep came easily but then again they were both exhausted. Never mind that it was the best kind of sleep Skye ever got, the first time in her life she truly felt safe. "I don't want to wake up." She buried herself deeper in his arms, sighing softly. 

 

"Then stay in bed." He mumbled still half asleep, placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

 

"But I'm hungry!" She pouted batting her eyelashes. 

 

"You can't have everything now, can you?" He chuckled pushing the covers away from them. "Come on I'll make breakfast." 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/ 

 

Breakfast turned out to be harder than it should. Poor Grant tried to get it done but Skye kept pulling him in for kissing sessions that turned to more and he got distracted. Plus she was wearing his shirt and no underwear and that made it worse, but in a good way. 

 

So that's why they got caught by the worst person possible. His hands were between her legs and she was moaning and whimpering his name and Grant was only a man, really. No one heard the door opening or the footsteps before it was too late. 

 

"Grant Ward step away from my daughter before I put a bullet between your eyes!" Coulson's voice held all kinds of authority and if Grant wasn't almost 40 and an ex agent he would have pissed himself. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

 

Half an hour later and fully dressed they were all sitting on his living room and Grant felt like he was about to be executed. Which wasn't too far fetched since Coulson would skin him alive for defiling his daughter. Multiply times! 

 

"Really, D.C?" Skye was the brave one to break the silence. "You just had to drive all the way down here to check on me!" If he wasn't about to die he would laugh with the hilarity of the situation, really. It wasn't often you found yourself into a teenage movie. 

 

"You haven't called in three days!" The older man chastised. "I was worried!" 

 

"I talked to Mom! I told her I was fine." Skye shot back and Grant was honestly having an out of body experience. It was like Coulson wasn't the director of Shield and Skye wasn't an 084 that could easily kill them. When had his life turned into a Lifetime drama? Approximately a month and a half ago when she walked back into his life.

 

"Yes but you didn't call me! For all I know you could be married by now!" 

 

"Dad!" 

 

"Phillip!" Their heads snapped towards the door as the calm feminine voice reached them. Coulson might have shrunk in his seat a little too. Melinda May, ever the stoic person, walked into his house like she owned the place with Max following behind her. So much for getting the dog as a protection! "Did I or did I not tell you not to bother Skye?" She pinned him with a look that would make even Fury run for the hills. 

 

"Yes but they-" 

 

"Phillip!" 

 

"You don't understand, Melinda!" He whined pouting and Grant actually had to restrain himself, it wouldn't do to laugh now. "They were having _sex!_ " Coulson whispered the word like it was the dirtiest thing on this universe. 

 

"What did you expect when she told us she was heading down here?" May cried throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. "That they would sit around a fire and tell ghost stories? They are adults for crying out loud!" 

 

"Yes, but-" 

 

"No 'buts'." She cut him off and turned to face Grant and Skye. "Ward, how are you?" 

 

"I'm fine, thanks." The words came out too fast and a little high pitched but there wasn't much he could do! He was man enough to admit that he was scared of Melinda May. She dismissed him with a nod and turned to Skye. 

 

"When do you plan on getting back home?" The question was simple and straight forward. It hung between them though and Skye searched his eyes for a moment. 

 

"Not any time soon." She answered and laced their fingers together. The grin he gave her was enough to light up an entire room.

 

"Figured as much." May nodded solemnly and motioned for Coulson to follow her. "Give me a hug and we'll be on our way." Skye threw her arms around the older woman and hugged her tight. "Take care." She whispered in her ear and Skye smiled softly. 

 

"Just call me, okay?" Coulson begged pulling her into another hug and May stepped aside fixing Grant with 'The Look' as her husband fussed over Skye. 

 

"You've got one warning." She said lowly holding up a lone finger. "One! Hurt her again and I'll have Barton practice archery on you for the rest of your life." The smile she gave him was anything but kind. 

 

\0/ \0/ \0/ 

 

"Did that really happened?" He asked as they sat on the kitchen table finally eating a late breakfast.

 

"Did my dad caught us in the act, freaked out and then my mother saved your ass?" She stated smirking lightly. "Yep! Wasn't a dream." She patted his cheek and went back to her pancakes. He shook his head smiling, there's a first for everything after all. 

 

"Are you seriously staying with me?" The words seemed to have trouble leaving his lips. He still believed this was all a dream and he would wake up eventually. Good things never happened to him. 

 

 

"If you'll have me." She smiled shyly and he pulled her into his arms. 

 

They didn't need breakfast anyway!

 

**_~The End~_ **

 


End file.
